


You Look Good in Red

by Korpuskat



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, DFAB reader, Danny Johnson is Not Nice, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, False Identity, Forced Orgasm, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Photography, Not Really Character Death, Oral Sex, Other, Stabbing, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: There's a new killer, a new monster that torments you-- and a strange new survivor. But when David doesn't return from a trial, you and this new survivor,Jed,must go find him.If only Jed was who he said he was.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 265





	You Look Good in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlequince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequince/gifts).



> super noncon warning, seriously, it's all rape. I'm pretty ambivalent on if Reader dies or just passes out, but I tagged it as MCD to be safe. (This is still DBD universe, so they'll come back after a while, no worries there). 
> 
> Reader is DFAB (has a vagina) and is referred to with feminine pet names, but could be read as misgendering a trans!reader instead of just cisfem!reader. 
> 
> I wrote this..... several months ago and just never ended up publishing it. Oops.

Blood trickles over your knuckles, drips in bright red splotches to the ground. Your heart hammers in your chest, terrified and frantic and so very alive. Behind you, the open abyss of the fog calls to you, the trembling ground warns of the impending Collapse. You would leave, but this is your only chance to gather more information before the next trial. 

And the strange newcomer seems ready to supply. 

You gasp- and realize the white mask has poked around a corner, watching you. One leather glove appears beside him- he curls his fingers in a too-casual greeting. He steps out before you, stops right at the edge of the brick. His knife glints red. He knows you’re too far now- the Entity will stop him if he tries to pursue you through the gates. The mask dips, looks over you- seems he’s just as curious.

His outfit is dark and he’s very quiet, you’ll have to remember to warn everyone else. 

“Who are you? What do you _want?_ ” Exhaustion is the only thing that tints your voice and you’re thankful for it. They never talk. The ones that were human lost their humanity long ago- and yet you want answers. Just once, a real answer on how they could do this. How they can just go along with the Entity’s game.

And yet horror washes over you- his left hand raising to grab the chin of his mask. He lifts it, the elongated mouth sliding up over his face, revealing a disgusting smirk, his lips spread wide over his face, white teeth peeking out behind pink lips. Nausea churns in your belly- he nearly starts laughing. 

He raises his right hand- blood drips from the blade over the black of his gloves. At his mouth he holds out his index and middle fingers. You grimace, back through the exit and into the cool embrace of the fog. The killer’s tongue slips between his fingers. Silver flashes on his tongue as he begins to laugh.

“There’s a new one.” You say as you find the light and warmth of the campfire. You don’t know how long you’ve been gone; time doesn’t exist here anyway. From everyone’s nervous glances, they already heard from your less fortunate teammates.

Dwight nods, wrings his hands. “Ace told us. We got someone new too.” 

You blink, look across the growing crowd around the fire. On one rough log a new face sits next to Feng. She stares blankly into the flames; you wonder when she got back. The new, mysterious killer had plunged his knife into her ribs not long after you’d popped the first generator. You’d found her body splayed out just outside the garage, left among the refuse. 

At least it’s faster than being left on the hook. 

The new face lifts- he’s handsome. A wide jaw with dark stubble, short sandy brown hair waves softly, brushed back from his face. There’s an innocence to his hazel eyes, his skin just a touch too clean. Even his clothes are nearly fresh; black pants and black boots with mud smeared on them. A white button down shirt with only minimal sweat stains, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

He wouldn’t stay like that. The trials would beat him down soon enough. 

He stands, smooth and confident and steps closer, extends a hand. He really was new. “Hello. I’m Jed. Are you alright? You look a little shaken.” 

You blink, meet his handshake on instinct rather than actual desire to greet him. His hand is warm and firm and you feel a little bad about the sweat and grime that rubs off on him. 

_Are you alright?_ What kind of question was that? Feng still looks near catatonic, Claudette moves to sit next to her, rubbing her back softly. “Yeah, I’m... I’m okay.”

You look through the camp- find Bill smoking near the tree line, Laurie and Kate talking softly. Dwight and Ace have gone back to discussing the newcomer killer. Tapp, Jake, Nea, and Meg sit silent near the fire, Adam, Jeff, and Quentin talking with Ash, Nancy and Steve huddled close and. You look again, count- Jed raises an eyebrow. 

“Where’s David?” 

Detective Tapp looks up instinctively before looking over the crowd. 

“I thought he was still with you?” Ace says, that even makes Feng look up. 

You shake your head, “I heard him yell before I could get the gates open…” You look to the ground, find Jed’s boots. “I waited for him, but the… the new one followed me to the doors. I... I had to leave.” 

“Is David the shirtless guy?” Jed asks. You to him, how does he- Jed continues, a softness about his face. “I saw him out in the forest when I was wandering around, he looked badly injured, but he wouldn’t stop running. I lost him before I could catch up.” 

David… got out? Guilt overwhelms you. “He’s still out there?” Why hadn’t he returned to the campfire? He should be back by now-

Jed shrugs, points out at the darkness beyond the trees. “I could take you back to where I saw him.” 

A chill runs down your spine. Going out into the forest usually just ended with you wandering back to the campfire, no matter how sure you are you walked in a straight line. No one’s been hurt out there, but the dark and isolation is too similar to the trials. Why explore the forest when you could at least find some comfort near the fire that doesn’t go out? 

“I’ll go.” Ash offers, already stepping closer. He folds his arms over his chest, you admire the bravery. 

“No.” You shake your head, shoo him back. “I’ll go with Jed; I should’ve gone back for him anyway. You haven’t been in a trial in a while, you’ll probably be up soon.” 

Dwight looks like he wants to say something, probably reassuring you that it wasn’t your fault. You shoot him down with a glance. Besides, you escaped the trial. You were pretty lucky today. 

You steel yourself, take a deep breath and face Jed again. “Let’s go.” 

He grins.

The forest is cool and dark, your shoes cracking fallen branches as you wander through the foggy maze. You stay close to Jed, more scared of being separated than whatever else you can find out here- it’s not like you can die permanently anyway. New found instincts make you want to cling to the trees, to turn and check behind you every few steps. It’s too quiet.

Jed’s voice makes you jump, too loud in the near-silence of the forest. “I don’t really know anything about the other killers,” He starts, looking over his shoulder- something strange in his gaze. “But what’s this new one like?”

You shrug, bite at your lip and try to find the right words. “He’s real quiet, stealthy. Wears a white mask. Likes to watch us while we work. A lot like Michael. Uses a knife, too.” 

“Michael?” Jed asks, an enthusiastic curiosity to his voice.

“Um, a big guy in a mechanic’s suit. Taller than you. He’s from Laurie’s world. He actually tried to kill her before... all this.” You shiver, think of the last time you felt the carving knife pierce your stomach- “But he’s very… impersonal. This new guy…” You wrap your arms around yourself.

A warm hand touches your back- you gasp, find yourself pressed up against Jed’s side. He smiles down at you, his palm rubs against your ribs. You try your best to return the smile, but it’s been so long since you’ve truly smiled it comes out more of a grimace. It’s nice, having such a soft contact with someone, the genuine worry of someone who’s not yet used to the horrors of this realm. 

You take a breath and continue, “The new guy’s different than the others. Maybe kind of like Freddy, they both… like to taunt. Crass.” You almost laugh, shake your head. “He has a tongue piercing.” 

Jed laughs, “How’d you find that out?”

You feel your lips twist, find comfort in being able to share the burden. “He, um. I guess he wants to go down on me.” You scowl, kick at a leaf. “After he cut me open a few times. Probably just likes to get a rise out of people.” 

“Man, what a compliment.” Jed says. “Can’t blame him, though.” You flush, and Jed backpedals, “Sorry, was that too forward? Too soon? I’m not good at reading that kind of thing.” 

You shake your head, but can’t look up at him again. “No, no, it’s. Actually being out here a while, there’s not a lot for us to do between trials anyway. Most of the others are pretty open to… stuff. I’m just, ah...” 

“Just?” You can taste the anticipation in his voice. 

You shrug, fight off embarrassment. You’ve been murdered a dozen different ways, had your blood spilled more times than you can count, and yet. “I’m still… kind of hopeful we’ll find a way out. I’m… waiting.” 

The gears turn in Jed’s head, you hear the soft inhale, attribute it to shock. “Alright.” He turns to you, grins- shows his white teeth, and takes your hand in his, squeezes your knuckles in reassurance. “Maybe we’ll all get out.” 

You stare up at him, try not to stumble when you catch a glimpse of his hazel eyes again. The pull at your cheeks is genuine, his optimism is so refreshing, so pure- you can’t help the actual smile that twists at your lips. “I’d like that.” 

He guides you by your hand, you’re not opposed to the warmth and comfort of his touch. 

“You know, it’s not your fault about David.”

You want to laugh. He hasn’t even been in a trial, has barely seen the horrors the Entity will bring just because it can. “You weren’t there, I could’ve gone back for him. He’d do the same for me.” 

Jed stops and shakes his head, looks down at you with soft eyes, his lips trembling before pulling taut in a grin. His hand tightens on yours, pain lances through your palm. “Oh, babe. You couldn’t have saved David, he was already dead.” 

Ice pierces your heart. 

Jed grins wide and in the moonlight all you can see is the manic point to his gaze. He sheds the facade too easy, the compassion and hope and- Jed’s tongue snakes out of his mouth, his teeth clicking against the metal barbell. 

Hands curl into the fabric of your shirt. You can hardly gasp before pain consumes your consciousness: Jed bashes your skull against the closest tree. You sputter, drop to your knees, clutching your head and feeling the familiar warm stickiness beginning to gather around your hair. 

“I _knew_ there was something different about you.” Jed laughs, his boots coming into sight. 

Weight comes down on your back, forces the air from your chest as you’re flattened to the earth. He wrenches your arms back, your head spinning too fast for you to do more than weakly pull at his grasp. You don’t even get that luxury for long- something thick and flat like a ribbon or belt wraps around your arms, winding around your wrists, Jed keeping one knee pressed to your spine as he fiddles with whatever he’s used to bind you. 

The fog in your brain clears- you’re too familiar with the press of sharp, cold steel to your skin to mistake it as anything else. 

“Now, since it seems you all don’t die, let’s get this out of the way.” His hand pushes up your shirt to where your arms are bound. The knifepoint slides next to your spine and you struggle not to breathe too deeply. The cheerfulness to his voice fades. “I’ve had this knife for a very long time. I know what kills and what doesn’t.” The tip digs into your skin until you feel the first sting of split flesh. The giddiness returns, “So fight as much as you want.” 

He moves back, settles over your thighs- you try to lurch forward, can’t get very far without you arms- 

You scream. Pain arcs over your back and blood spills over your side. 

“Keep trying, you look good in red.” You whimper, press your face down into the dirt. 

He drops the knife to your side and lifts your hips, reaching blindly under you to pop the button to your jeans. You start to writhe under him, but the cut of his nails digging into the shallow wound on your back is all it takes to quiet you again. 

He forces the denim down around your thighs, the cool fog licking at your skin. You shiver, try to press your legs together. But at this angle, there’s little you can do to protect yourself. 

He presses the flat of the blade against your outer thigh, his other hand warm on your hip, his thumb dipping close to the edge of your underwear. You gasp, try to move away- but the threatening press of the knife keeps you still. “Aww, there’s no need to be shy, baby girl.” 

You try not to sob, want so badly for him to just _shut up-_ His fingers slide over and dip under the thin fabric. 

“Got one look at you- by the cars, you didn’t even know I was there.” He laughs, “I knew you must’ve had a tight little cunt. I should know I’m always right.” Cold metal presses close to your center- you stiffen, try not to shake- and Jed gathers the cotton of you underwear and slowly levers the knife against you. The blunt edge of the knife dances against your clit as he saws through the seat. You whimper, press down the gasp of cold air against your warmth. He leaves it there for just a moment. You can feel his gaze on your skin, admiring that most secret place- 

His next cut is swift, only makes you more aware of how he was toying with you. He tears off the useless fabric and throws it somewhere behind him. 

His thumb slips between your labia and pulls you open. You jolt forward- and are rewarded with a cut to the side of your thigh. You’re not even sure if that one was intentional or if you had cut yourself in the motion. Jed tsks and you freeze again; the tip of the knife slides between your legs and draws the other lip apart. 

You want to cry; you’re fully exposed to him. 

“You’re not very wet,” Jed sighs, sweeping his thumb over the delicate skin there. You can’t help the tremor in your legs. “That’s alright, I can help with that.” 

Jed climbs off your legs, but the point of his knife against the back of your thigh keeps you still and compliant. He works your pants off one leg, and- you gasp, instinctively try to grab at anything you can as he flips you onto your back. He settles, cross legged and palms himself through his pants. It’s worse, seeing his face again- 

Seeing that same evil grin as he grabs your hips. Your back scrapes on the ground and he hauls you towards him and _lifts._ The reality of the situation sets in and you _fight-_

You get one fantastic moment seeing the shock in Jed’s eyes, the feeling of his jaw under your foot- 

Before his hands are vices around your ankles and his grin is twisted, warped into a dark sneer, gaudy arrogance replaced by something sharper than his knife. And his knife-

Your nails bite into your arms, you recoil into the ground and Jed drags the blade from one side of your stomach to the other. The cry is caught in your throat. It’s not right- the trials are never like this. 

But the rage fades from Jed’s face, sinks back into the cool confidence as you tremble, struggle to breathe through the pain. He drags his hand through his hair, smearing blood through the already dark locks. “Where was I?” He pants, stare down at you- you can’t tell if his confusion is genuine or not. “Oh, right.”

He pulls you up again, and now the cut on your stomach _burns,_ the blood running down towards you chest, coating your skin in red slick that shines all too familiarly in the moonlight. He wrenches you up and up until your weight is on your shoulders and neck and bent-up arms- and your thighs rest on Jed’s shoulders.

He pulls you closer to him, the knife held loosely between his hand and your chest, dripping crimson lazily, until your back is nearly pressed to his front and you can feel the warmth from his clothed body. He stares down at the juncture of your legs before him, licks his lips and begins to lean forward. A hot puff of his breath and you squeeze your eyes closed. A sob builds in your chest and you want to scream, want to bite him, want to cry- 

“Please,” Your voice is small. It’s been a long time since you’ve pleaded with one of them. But Jed stops, you peak at him from under your lashes. “Please, Jed, don’t do this.” 

The grin fades, his arms- holding you up for him relax minutely. You don’t fight, try not to upset him- and the softness returns to his eyes. Hope flutters in your chest, “It’s Danny, actually.” 

White teeth flash at you for only a moment before _Danny’s_ hot tongue drags a wide swipe up your cunt. You jolt and gasp, but this time you aren’t punished with the sharp kiss of his knife. He only laughs against your skin, cruel and unforgiving before lapping at your clit with a twisted dedication.

And, god, it’s so different to your own fingers, so strange when you don’t know what’s going to happen next. He licks again, presses the flat of his tongue hard against you and drags and- oh. The cold of his barbell catches on your clit, nudges the hood out of the way, revealing the sensitive nub beneath. Your legs tighten behind his head, pull him closer and you hate yourself for it. 

He knows exactly what you want and damn it all, he’s _generous._ His left arm braces against your stomach- makes you cry out as he agitates the fresh cut, but his tongue soothes away the pain. You sink your teeth into you lip and make the mistake of looking at him.

His brown waves have fallen out of place, nearly obscuring his face. His hazel eyes glint dangerously and he licks, slow and careful, all the way until you can see the shiny silver of his tongue piercing, the tip dancing on your clit. You want to hide your face, to press your palms to your cheeks and pinch your eyes closed. Want to pretend it’s Jed, nice, kind, naive Jed- but his eyes pin you in place, whisper the same deceptive cloying promise of violence.

You’re the one who is naive. He licks, sinks back in close- the solid metal of his piercing teases at the delicate folds and works his way back down. Danny’s tongue just brushes against your entrance. You whimper, jerk away on instinct- but he’s already sighing against your skin. “Finally getting wet for me.” 

“Stop it….” You can barely speak, shame and fear weighing on your chest.

“It’s true, darling.” Danny’s smile flashes in the moonlight. He passes the knife between his hands, keeps his left pressed firmly against your abdomen as he slips the right between your legs. 

You gasp, try to shut your legs again- and the curved tip of his knife cuts into your left hip. Fresh, hot blood trickles down your side- and only then do you realize the blood that had leaked from the long slice across your belly has begun to cool and turn tacky, the first hard edges of a scab gathering. He doesn’t even comment on your weak rebellion, only watches with the same amused, condescending expression. 

His fingers are calloused, a definite edge of a bump inside his index finger. His eyes leave yours to look at your exposed pussy. “You know, you virgins always have the wettest, sweetest cunts.” His canine catches over his lip, blanching the thin, pink skin there. You close your eyes and feel the hot tears trickle over the sides of your face. “It’s different having someone else be in control, hm?” The inflection alone tells you he’s still grinning. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

He accentuates his point with a rough swirl around you clit. Between his saliva and the unwilling, unwanted tingling between your legs, his fingertips slide with ease, slicked by your traitorous body. 

The weight on your shoulders hurts, you shift- bite back a gasp as the wound on your back reopens. The fresh cuts dull some of Danny’s too-good touch and somehow the pain makes you feel in control again. You peek through your eyelashes, find him waiting for you.

One finger presses in. You wince, face screwing up, your mouth falling open. Your body clamps down on the intrusion. A whimper escapes your throat as he slides inside you.

Danny snickers. “Have you ever fingered yourself?”

Your walls flutter around him, thighs twitching. Fresh tears gather and you’ve never wanted so badly to be in a trial, to believe that at least his attention on you was saving someone else. He moves his finger, strokes over the sensitive flesh of your insides.

The blade presses to the top of your left thigh. Your vision is wet and blurred, but you can still make out the amused, toying glint in his eye. “I said,” you inhale, steel yourself- the knife cuts slow in your skin, flesh parting on the razor edge. You grit your teeth, breathe through the pain. “Have you fingered yourself?”

The words are foreign in your ears, nonsense and humiliating and you pull at the strap around your arms again. His finger curls inside you. You stare up at the starless sky, obscured by the high branches as more blood coats your skin. In the corner of your eye you see Danny shift, his high arching brows falling. 

The blade slices again, a quarter inch from the previous incision. “Answer me.” 

Your eyes pinch closed, mouth hanging open in a soundless cry. The third time you do scream, his wrist turning fast at the end, hooking the tip of the knife under your skin, splitting it into a long J. 

“Answer me right fucking now, or you’ll see what I can really do with this knife.”

“Yes!” You sob, twist your head as far away from him as you can. He withdraws and presses two fingers this time- you gasp. The instinct to clamp down only makes it hurt, but you’re too far from being able to relax into his touch. 

“Did you like it?”

You grit your teeth. “No!”

“Why not?” Danny’s fingers move inside you, a slow undulating motion that makes something in your belly twist. “Tell me. Be _specific.”_

“It…” You shudder, press your calves into Danny’s shoulders. Your thigh burns and yet- “it hurt.”

“That’s too bad.” Danny says, almost mournful. You know better now. He doesn’t cease his intrusion, keeps drawing his fingers back. “Am I doing any better, baby?”

Fresh tears spill and you choke on your sobs. You want him to stop, to just leave you alone. Fight rises up in you, violent and rebellious. You writhe, try to lever your legs against him, but his left arm keeps you pressed close. Dark laughter fills your head, “Tell me, how does it feel? You like this, don’t you?”

“Stop…” Danny’s fingers dive deeper, split you open. You sob, scream until your throat burns- Because your leg hurts and- and his fingers _don’t._

The flat of the knife presses against the cuts- he drags it down, popping off the fresh scabs, the sharp edge irritating each wound. “Say it.” His voice is hardly more than a breath, a low exhale followed by the shaking, overeager inhale. “The sooner you say it, the sooner this can all be over.”

You cry. Your lips tremble, throat raw and stinging. You can hardly whisper, “I like it, stop, stop, please…”

Danny laughs, low and breathy, but keeps his promise. His fingers slip out of you, leaving a strange sense of emptiness behind. You dare to peek at him again, your tear-blurred vision irregular and strange- but with a wet smack of his lips the fleshtone smudge before you was clear enough. Danny licks his fingers, makes a show of the silver barbell pressed to his own digits. 

His hold over you loosens, lets your knees fall off onto either side of him. Without the extra support, your body falls, shoulder scraping across forest floor, hips landing in his lap. “You know what my second favorite part of this is?” His hands grab at your inner thighs, makes the left leg _burn,_ thumbs sweeping dangerously close to the sensitive crease between your hip and thigh. 

“The best part is obviously getting to fill this cute cunt with cum, can’t really top that. But what about _second_ best?” You whimper, struggle against the strap behind your back. You want to press your legs together, to squirm away from him, but his hands keep you close- and the knife sits idly under his left palm. The tip rests cool and sharp against your belly, poking in with each breath, but doing no damage. 

“Go on,” Danny’s too-white grin fills your gaze, one sharp incisor pressed into his lip, making the skin blanch pale and stretch. “Take a guess.” 

You sniffle- and Danny hardly has to move to put pressure on the knife. It hurts less to cooperate, but your voice stays quiet and unsure. “I don’t know.” You don’t; he’s absolutely batshit. Someone who rejoices in killing and lying and deception and- and- 

Danny’s hands move off you, dipping down and for a moment you panic again- before he’s undoing the button and zip to his pants and you _really_ panic. Your legs tremble, knocking against his sides, but if he cares, he doesn’t show it. You should fight again, should kick him and _run-_ your teeth chatter. Your leg is already carved up, blood loss already making you just this side of fuzzy. How far would you really make it? He’d catch up. And he’d do what he was going to do anyway, but bloodier. 

“Of course not.” He sighs and something _hot_ presses against your exposed flesh, just barely sitting off-center. A broken cry slips from your mouth; you clamp your lips around it and smother it down. Danny grins, rolls his hips forward- and you feel it move between your legs. He adjusts and, _oh._

He sits between your labia and the warmth and pressure on your clit is nice, gentle. Another roll of his hips and the friction is delicious- the soft, smooth skin slides easily across your unwillingly slick sex. It makes your breath catch, brings the heat rushing back to your face. “You’re so innocent, you’d never dream of anything like this, huh?” 

You shake your head, not trusting your voice to even come when summoned. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Danny praises- and there’s a sickening upturn to his eyes, followed by another slow thrust. If good was trying to kick him and the series of cuts on your leg, you don’t want to imagine what he does to those that aren’t good. “Virgins usually are; it’s sweet. But you’ve been so good, why don’t I just tell you, hm?” 

The underside of his cock keeps on sliding over you, bumping lazily against your clit. “It’s knowing you’ll always think of me now.” Your blood runs cold, your body stilling under him. He laughs, deep and full- “You can _never_ get this back! Even when you’re alone, you’ll remember how good my fingers felt in you- better than you ever did for yourself. I _know_ you liked my piercing, too- nobody else’s mouth will _ever_ feel that good.” 

Your breathing falls short, tiny stuttering gasps as it sinks in. A ringing settles in your ears and Danny just keeps going, rambling as he ruts against you. “You can’t even tell anyone, either. They’d never trust you again.” 

Never? You feel so much more exposed than when he’d had his mouth buried in your cunt- you want to retreat in your mind, to find that strange inner peace that comes when the pain is too acute. And Danny refuses to let you sink into the quiet, “Haven’t you thought about that? Haven’t you _noticed?_ How long have you been here, yet all the other killers are so courteous, never sink this low. Isn’t it just more likely that you traded your friends’ lives for you own and fucked Ghostface in return?” 

“I wouldn’t do that…” 

Danny shrugs as though he was indifferent, somehow removed from the venom that drips from his mouth. “Do they know that?” He stops grinding on you and digs in his shirt pocket. Your mind supplies _condom,_ but the truth is far worse- the truth is rectangular and silver and Danny holds it with a fond familiarity. “I don’t think it matters actually.” 

He grabs one of your legs- you yelp as he twists your hips to his liking. Dirt scrapes into the cut on your back and Danny forces your spine to curve. He spins you until you’re on your knees before him, folded up close to the ground, and yet he pins one shoulder in place against the earth. The pose makes your back stretch and ache, your shoulder burning from the effort to keep from flipping entirely onto your stomach. 

You can’t imagine why- except for the buzzing of the camera as it turns on. Like this, you’re on your knees, presenting to him- _and_ he can see your face. 

His left thumb slips between your labia and spreads you open, adjusting until the head of his cock presses just against your entrance. Your jaw shakes, mouth falling open and you want to scream and cry and all that comes out is a muted, broken “Please, don’t…” 

Your plea makes his cock throb, his smile break just enough for him to draw a shuddering breath. “Smile for the camera, darling. I want to remember this one.” 

The flash illuminates the trees, makes you blind, steals you breath- and he pushes in and in and in, pain filling you before he can as he splits you open. Even with his mouth and fingers, he’s left you woefully underprepared on purpose. You choke on a noise and stare unseeingly into the darkness overhead. The camera flashes again- and again and again as you shift from open-mouthed gawking in pain to broken shudders and weak attempts to squeeze him out of you.

He doesn’t move, but you don’t think it’s a sign of mercy. Not with the soft clicks of buttons over you and the studious way he turns the screen. It takes a second to process a sound other than the ringing in your ears, the stifling sounds of your own breathing, the pounding of your own pulse. Danny’s _humming._

You blink, focus on anything except- 

He looks at the screen, mouth curled into a gentler smile, eyes half-lidded in awe. The little LCD lights up his face- highlights the pleasing shape of his face, the thin bridge of his nose. His pupils are blown wide in arousal but the blue screen brings up the hazel ring that fights to remain visible. He’s gorgeous- and you think for a minute you could be sleeping with Jed. Nice, sweet Jed who’s naive and understanding-

The camera turns around, shoved close to your nose. You focus your eyes- and find the wide-eyed stare returned back at you. Your own body on screen- angled just right to catch everything from the anticipatory head of his cock resting against you to the panicked look in your eyes. You can finally see what ties your arms: one of the strange leather straps that trailed behind him ominously during the trial. “Which do you like more, this one-” 

He presses a button and the screen changes. “This one,” You stare off into the distance, your back arched away from Danny’s hips and- oh. You’re too numb to shake anymore. You clench around him on instinct, as though you had to confirm he’s still there- your tight walls wrapped around his cock. 

“-Or this one?” The button clicks again.

You hadn’t felt him withdraw- no more than an inch, but the next photo has your face tightening up, mouth dropping open again in a silent scream caught forever under his thumb. Between your legs, his cock is tinged crimson, streaked with clear-white. Danny’s voice echoes hollowly, _You can never get this back_

He doesn’t bother waiting for your choked crying. He turns the camera back around before the tears can even start rolling sideways off your face. “I like the second one. Your face is just so cute and shocked.” 

You shake around him, your core aching, clenching rhythmically around his primal intrusion. Clothing rustles again and when he touches you again, you feel only his warm palms and the cool of his blade. He grabs the strap that binds you arms and pulls- he lifts you as though you weigh nothing, gravity making you spin so you finally face away from him completely. The motion burns inside you and he pulls you close- 

Your hands end up jammed between your back and Danny’s chest and he pulls you close, your skin flush with his. His arms wrap around you, right settling over one breast and holds it softly, the other presses the blade of his knife to your throat. Fear makes you tighten around him- and that makes him groan softly, “Haaa, oh, do that again…” 

You aren’t sure if he’s serious, but with the knife cooling your pulse, you obey. Danny groans, presses his cheek to the side of your head and rocks into you. He squeezes at your chest- and you feel him suddenly look down. He laughs- but it’s airy and light, not the same sadistic noise that rattled your mind. “I forgot about this.” 

He pulls at your thin shirt, filthy and ragged after your time in the trials, but still mostly in one piece. The knife slides down your front, dipping between your chest- it catches on the collar of your shirt, but does little more as he descends over your belly. He’s done much worse, but you can’t suppress the high-pitched whimper that slips free. 

He fists your shirt in one hand, pulls it away from your skin- you lean back against him, turn your face into his neck. You feel his laughter more than hear it, the vibrations rumbling across your face. “Shh, you know I’d never hurt you.” His voice is so sickly sweet, sounds so _genuine-_

He turns the blade and shreds through your shirt. You aren’t sure if it’s better or worse that he keeps his word: the sharp point does not so much as skim your body. With him already buried to the hilt inside you, the removal of your shirt does little to bring more shame- only makes your nipples harden in the cool forest air. With the ragged remnants left to hang on your shoulders, caught in the binds around your wrists, Danny resumes the position he had before. The blade presses cautiously to your throat, his other hand settling on your chest.

He moves- the motion restricted with you in his lap, but he’s _deep_ in you, tip kissed right up against your cervix. You want to squirm away, but the threat of his hand keeps you still, face pressed into his neck. It’s dark and warm and you think again of Jed and the saccharine words he’d plied you with. Would that have been so bad, with him? 

Danny’s hips roll again- and this time he secures his arms around your sides, shifting you to move in counterpoint. It’s strange, first being stretched full and now the movement so deep inside. You screw your eyes closed, twist your fingers into the fabric of Danny’s shirt and wait for it to be over. Danny hushes you when you whine, “Just pretend it’s all a scary movie…” 

You expect the rough and frantic pace of him seeking his own release, using your body for his pleasure. He doesn’t. He squeezes your chest again, drags his thumb over your nipple in almost gentle strokes in time with his cock. The added sensation makes you sigh, bite back your growing pants. He’s so warm you can nearly forget about the blade that kisses your neck. 

“Here,” Danny says, his hand slipping from your chest down over your body. He presses briefly against your abdomen- and rips the moan from your mouth. Your teeth sink into your lip and bite it back. He smoothes the palm of his hand over your skin and you can feel the pressure through your body, makes the tightness of your cunt all that much sweeter. He shifts you in his lap, forces you to shift how he wants you, rolling his hips at new angles, searching- “You’ll tell me when I find it, won’t you?” Danny sighs, “Should be right around-”

You choke, grab at his shirt as he does something _different._ “Ah, there it is…” You feel your brows draw in close, Danny’s cock pressing hard inside you. It feels- a noise catches in your throat. It’s good, oh god, it’s so good- just like his fingers curling inside you, each thrust slides along some secret, sensitive place inside you. Your legs tremble and- 

Danny laughs again, hot and breathy over your ear. You realize it at the same time he does; his hands no longer move you. His thrusts are shallow and your hips move of their own accord. You freeze, try to recoil from his touch. His arms come around you like vices, pin you back against him as he ruts up into you. “Shh, it’s okay. I want you to scream for me.” He turns his head, you gasp against his neck as his lips brush against your ear. “Say my name, baby.” 

Tears gather at your eyes, your lip trembles. His arm twitches- and cold metal presses flat to one nipple and it puckers. You shudder away from him, right back against his broad chest. The heat from his voice vanishes in a second, cold and severe, cutting through the growing heat in your belly. “Say it.” 

Tears roll over your face, smear into his neck as you struggle to open you mouth, to breathe, to even find your voice again. The knife presses harder, cuts along one side of your breasts and you sob. It’s quiet, hardly more than a whisper under his chin, “Danny.” 

The knife drifts across your chest, the point bringing a screaming line across your skin- not deep enough to bring blood, but enough to leave a long welt in its wake. “Again,” The heat returns and he pants unashamedly. “Say it again.” 

_”Danny,”_ You gasp, fight back the unpleasant, undesired pleasure that curls inside you, stoked with every stroke of his hips. Even being deadweight does not stop him from moving you with the iron grip his left arm has around your middle. The dam breaks and his name slips from your lips like a prayer, an unanswered plea for mercy. “Danny, Danny…” 

He sighs, hot and damp over your ear. He fucks up into you, his cock frustratingly, agonizingly good- white hot fire spreading through every inch of you until you’re shaking against him. You bite into your lip hard, throw your head back against his shoulder- open your eyes and stare up at the canopy of leaves, the starless sky beyond. Even with your mouth decidedly closed, fighting back against the sweetness between your legs, every thrust brings a soft grunt to your throat.

Danny is unashamed, rubs his cheek against you, nips at your now exposed cheek. He moans loudly against you, squeezes your breasts, the blade in his right hand cutting shallowly just below your clavicle. You flinch away from the stinging but find no escape from the warmth of his chest. Blood oozes lazily from the wound and Danny laughs, low and quiet, but the knifepoint angles away from you. Instead his thumb moves to pinch at your nipple, to stroke at the sensitive peak that adds to the traitorous heat deep inside.

From the corner of your eye you see Danny’s hair move, feel him duck down to bite lightly at your throat, just below your chin. You shiver, find yourself pliant and complacent as he sucks dark marks into your skin, teeth scraping and panting in time with his thrusts. He presses the hard metal ball of the end of his piercing against you, lets it drag nice and slow up the column of your neck. It’s all too good, too sweet and bright inside you and you hold your breath, count in your head and push away the overwhelming physical sensation. 

“Holding out on me?” He asks suddenly, breath hot and damp on your skin. Your throat burns from his bites, wet from his sinful mouth. His left arm pulls your tighter to him, the right hand and its blade slips down your body. You stiffen, every muscle pulling taut as cold metal slides down over your chest, between your breasts, over the soft curve of your belly. You stifle your breathing, strain away from the point- and it dances over your thighs.

Danny adjusts his grip, you pinch your eyes closed, steel yourself- 

And his deft fingers slide between your legs. You gasp, jolt in his arms and hear only his warm laughter, the sickeningly soothing sound of his voice, “Shh, shh, that’s it.” You can feel it now: he holds the knife between his thumb and forefinger, the hilt pressed painfully against the curve of your pubic bone, the last inch of the blade cutting softly into the inner part of your left thigh. It’s his middle and ring fingers that have settled over your clit and begun to _rub._

You _thrash-_ suddenly too aware of what Danny wanted from you. He holds you steady with the arm across your middle, but you couldn’t, _wouldn’t-_ until the knife draws white hot pain across your lower stomach. You cry out in agony more than physical and Danny hushs you, soothes you with warm licks on the corner of your jaw and the soft pads of his fingers that drag slick over your clit. “It’s okay.” He says, makes your thighs tremble. “I won’t tell anyone.” You _feel_ the sadistic smile in his voice, the too-giddy edge hidden just below the surface, “Just our little secret.” 

You’re too worked up, the pressure inside you too familiar and hot and through it all his cock does not stop moving inside you, does not stop its torturous battering of your walls. There’s no use fighting him any more. He knocks tiny noises from you, little choked things from the back of your throat, falling free as you stare unseeing into the permanent night sky. He nips at your throat again, “You’ll scream my name, won’t you?” 

You whimper, press your eyes closed. You tug weakly at the binds, let your head loll freely against Danny’s shoulder. He backs off, watches you- and his fingers work faster. You mouth opens, but you find no sound inside you- 

“Cum for me.” His voice is low and he offers you no other option. The first wave begins to crash over you, the promise of release so close- and your lips move of their own volition. His name breaks your voice, leaves nothing but Danny’s laughter in its wake as you’re swept away. 

Your fingers twist into his shirt as you shake, clenching around him- he groans, his thrusts coming uneven and harder until they knock the air from your chest. His fingers working you through it, inciting another wave of pleasurable spasms each time they begin to die off. He locks you to himself with his arms, gives you no escape from the cascades of pleasure until he moans, long and loud and unashamed- his voice the only thing you can hear in the forest. 

Warmth fills you, leaks from deep inside, sliding over the curve of your ass and onto Danny’s pants. He pants, rubs his temple against you as he murmurs, lost in post-orgasmic bliss, “That’s right, just for me… all mine.”

Heat dissipates too fast, leaves you shivering against him- but still pliant as he pushes two finger tips against your lips. You lick obediently; there’s nothing worth fighting for now anyway. 

Danny tips you forward- pain lance through your face. Without your arms to stop you, you have only your cheek to soften the landing. Your walls _burn_ and you choke on your own spit as Danny pulls out of you. A trail of slick follows him, now sliding down over your clit grotesquely. One hand grabs your bound forearms- and cold metal graces your skin for only a second. He cuts through the strap with ease. Your arms fall heavy to your sides, blood tingling in your fingertips as you struggle to bring your palms under yourself. 

You hear his zipper, the crunch of leaves under his shoes as he moves to your side. Looking up at him now- fully dressed and running his fingers through his hair so straighten it out- only emphasizes how much he’s taken from you. You’re on your hands and knees, naked and bleeding before the killer- at least this part you’ve come to expect. 

He turns the knife in his hand, looks down at you with those deceptive hazel eyes and seems to contemplate his options. He crouches- and you struggle not to gasp as his hand wraps around your throat. You grab weakly at his wrist before he flips you, knocks the air from your lungs as his weight lands on your chest. You wrestles your hands out of the way, pins one under his knee, twists the other until your elbow threatens to pop. 

“Be a good girl for me.” 

You have no screams left, your arms too numb, too weak to even fight, all you have left is the open-mouthed silent yell, the feeling of Danny’s nails in your wrist as the knife carves into you. 

The first swipe comes in deeper than he intends; the point clicks off bone, makes Danny wince on your behalf. It’s only a straight line down your sternum. He pulls off for only a moment and you pray to the Entity itself that he’s done, he just needed one last cut on you- 

You aren’t given that mercy. He brings the knife down again- and aside from the hot tears that roll over your cheeks, you offer no resistance. He turns the knife, draws a curve into your skin. He releases your hands when he’s done, taken instead to rubbing his thumb over the fresh wound, a half circle carved in blood.

You touch his thighs, unsure of what else you can do while he traces the shape over and over- no, not a half circle, “Just so you can remember.” He says, thumbnail catching one edge of the weeping wound. It’s a _D._ “I’ll always be your first now.” 

He pulls the ruined remains of your shirt out from under you, before standing and so casually wiping off the curved blade, leaving streaks of red in the material. He drops it next to you and steps away, tucking the knife into a holster on his thigh. He grins so white it’s the only thing you can see in the dim forest- “I’ll see you around, baby.” 

Leaves and twigs crunch under his feet, each step sounding further and further until all you can hear is your own breathing. You struggle to sit up, to pull your nude, exposed body up to one of the rough trees- perhaps the same one he’d knocked your head against. 

Blood loss was creeping up on you, making your head fuzzy- dulling the aching pain of the cuts over your skin. Even the cool air of the forest feels distant, the moonlight dimming as you stare out between the trees. You knew this feeling well enough, knowing each breath would come faster until you had none at all- exsanguination was not an uncommon death in trials. Or maybe you were just falling under the Entity’s spell and you’d wake up with fresh clothes and uncut skin by the campfire.

Your eyelids droop and you can’t help but fight it, the instinctive need to _live-_ but darkness curls at the edges of your vision. The world blurs before you and before unconsciousness can take you, you can make out only one thing: a white mask looming in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over at my [Writing Blog](https://www.korpuskat.tumblr.com) | [Personal Blog](https://www.satans-codpiece.tumblr.com)


End file.
